1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-timer device for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional camera having a self-timer mode in which an exposure is started in a predetermined time after an exposure start switch has been depressed, when the self-timer mode is selected, the depression of the exposure start switch causes a mirror to be moved upward after the predetermined time and, thereafter, a leading curtain of the shutter travels.
Therefore, in the above conventional camera, a problem arises in that vibration due to the shock produced when the mirror is moved upward remains until the leading curtain travels, and thus an adequate photographing cannot be carried out or a taken photograph is blurred when a macro-photography is carried out or when a photography using a telephoto lens is carried out.
To solve this problems, a method is considered, in which in the case of a self-timer photography, a predetermined time begins to be counted after a mirror has been moved upward, and a shutter travels after the lapse of the predetermined time. However, with respect to a timing at which the mirror is moved upward, it is requested in the macro-photography or the like that the visual field be secured through the viewfinder until immediately before the start of exposure. To satisfy this request, the mirror must be moved upward just before a leading curtain of the shutter travels, as in the conventional camera. Thus, another problem arises if the mirror is unconditionary moved upward a predetermined time before the start of exposure. Further, recently a camera which enables a self-timer photography to be carried out by a remote-control device is proposed, wherein when a signal from the remote-control device is received, the camera counts a predetermined time and then causes a shutter to travel.